


The evening of Valentine’s

by Cubic_Mushroom



Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Nagihiiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubic_Mushroom/pseuds/Cubic_Mushroom
Summary: After watching Tsubaki and Aoi exchange their valentine’s day gifts and walking off together, Nagisa and Hiiro head back to Hiiro’s place and share their own moments together.
Relationships: Tsukimiyama Nagisa/Yano Hiiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The evening of Valentine’s

_After the events of valentine’s evening at alter ego, Nagisa and Hiiro found themselves just around the corner, Hiiro still clutching the neatly wrapped box of chocolates in her arms, Nagisa chuckling at her awkward bandmates._

“D’you think they’ll finally be ok now, Hiiro?”

Nagisa leant back against the wall, narrowly avoiding Hiiros gaze for now, she was somewhat embarrassed about own gift of the evening, even though all was said and done and she’d handed it over already… it was all very sudden. Of course she handed it over in an effort to inspire tsubaki after all she’d gone through, but in her own way, she needed that convincing of tsubaki to act as her own motivation. If there wasn’t so much at stake for her friend… could she have done it herself?

She lost herself in her thoughts for a moment, but Hiiro’s response snapped her out of it.

“If Aoi doesn’t get it by now… there’s no hope for her.” The woman chuckled, slowly shaking her head. Nagisa laughed with her. Regardless of her worries, being around Hiiro made her so happy and comfortable, she couldn’t help but smile and finally look over at her properly.

Their eyes met.

Hiiro was having a few feelings of her own on the matter of the valentines chocolates, getting them was such a treat, and one that she didn’t expect either… to think her dear Nagisa felt for her enough to put in so much effort and make her a heartfelt gift like this. Yes, yes of course it could just be a thanks for all the meals - not that Hiiro believed she needed thanking, she simply cared for the other woman and enjoyed what she did - but the gesture itself warmed her heart so much she couldn’t help but feel her cheeks flush a little in this moment of respite alone with Nagisa after all the action.

Thank goodness it was dark out.

“Say, Nagisa… would you like to come over for dinner?” The box of chocolate felt weighty, noticeable in her hands as she asked, her heart racing for a moment… god, what _was_ coming over her.

Hiiro wouldn’t have to worry for long though, Nagisa’s eyes practically shone, anyone could tell how happy she was, even _in_ the dark.

“Of course!! You know I love your meals!” Nagisa beamed.

Nagisa was relieved to hear the offer, she could think about what more to say to Hiiro on the way, god she had so much _to_ say but had no idea how to word all of it. Dinner would help, it always did. She hopped forwards a little, raring to go before pausing in place. “Uh… which direction is it again??”

Hiiro chuckled, and paused for a moment before holding her hand out. It shook a little, this felt… intimate, somewhat, but once again the dark was enough to save her from Nagisa noticing.

“Here, take my hand so you don’t get lost~” There was a playful tone in her voice, hiding the brief moment of nerves that had taken her.

“Ehh? I’m not a kid,” Nagisa pouted. “I won’t get lost that easily!”

“I know, I know, my apologies.” Hiiro softly smiled. “It’s dark out… and still, I don't want to lose you, really.”

“W-well if that’s how it is, then...”

Nagisa took hold of Hiiro’s hand, her first thought was that it was so warm compared to her own; when did she get this cold? Eh, it didn’t matter. Her hand closed softly around Hiiro’s in an instant, soaking up all the warm energy she could. This was nice, really nice, she had to admit, for a moment she even forgot what the plan was, and had just wrapped herself in a bubble of how wonderful Hiiro’s hand felt cradled around her own. 

Once again, Hiiro’s voice would have to snap her out of her own thoughts.

“Oh my, oh my… cold, aren’t we? You should have said sooner dear.” Hiiro’s hand tightened around the other. “Should we get going then? Or it’ll get too late to eat~”

“O-oh! Right! Let’s go!!!”

Chatting and laughing with each other, they headed over to Hiiro’s home, hands entwined.

-s--s--s-

Once they’d arrived at her apartment, Hiiro quickly took to the cooker (though not before carefully placing the gifted box of chocolates on the dining table, away from any harm). It was already dark, so she didn’t have the time to start cooking anything _too_ fancy, though she did want to make something Nagisa liked a lot. This was an expression of her appreciation, after all, she had to make it count.

Nagisa meanwhile was lying down on the couch, hugging a cushion… god she missed holding Hiiro’s hand already. The day had been a lot, mentally and emotionally, what with waiting all day to see if Tsubaki would manage to actually step forward and give her chocolate to Aoi, not to mention watching the two fumble over their words once she _did_ manage. Ok, that _was_ funny actually, if bordering on infuriating; it was still calm now after a hectic day, and she couldn’t think of where she’d rather spend it honestly.

...Ahh, she felt like she should help though. Nagisa always sat around while Hiiro cooked, and she dearly appreciated her for that, but today she wanted to help. So she jumped up, and dashed into the kitchen with a mischievous smile on her face.

“Hiiiirooo… d’you need any help?” she glanced around the kitchen at what was going on… she didn’t have much of a clue, though. Cooking was not her forte.

“Nonsense, dear. I can handle it all, I won’t be long now,” Hiiro smiled over at Nagisa, pausing after a moment. “You could keep me company though… I think I’d like that.”

Nagisa’s grin persisted, if it fell a bit when Hiiro admitted she didn’t need the help. “Alright, alright, I can stay.” She plopped herself down in a chair, eyeing the chocolate box on the dining table, still yet unopened. She blushed a little, thinking about how she’d pulled herself together to give that still. 

“My, my. Not planning on sneaking a chocolate are we? Even if they’re from you, I’m not planning on opening them just yet~”

The comment just made Nagisa blush even more, “Course not!! They’re all yours…” she frowned… Hiiro was probably joking, huh. But still, she would never. Not these. “I was just… thinking y’know?”

“Oh?”

“...Thanks, again. I mean it. For everything.”

Hiiro was frozen, even pausing her cooking for a moment. A blush crept up her face, thinking about the moment she saw Nagisa hold out the box in front of her, _for_ her. She pulled herself together quickly enough though.

“I’m delighted you like my cooking enough to give me a gift on valentine’s day, of all days,” she chuckled out the response, not hiding the affection in her voice. “I really am touched, I adore the chocolate.”

Nagisa frowned… that wasn’t what she meant, not all of it by far. “No I… yeah I love… I love that you cook for me so much, but like…” She paused, trying to work through her jumbled mess of thoughts. “It’s thanks for wanting me around, y’know? For doing so much… you’re so welcoming and kind and yeah you cook, but…” her cheeks flushed red again, more so this time. She fiddled with the sleeve of her hoodie under the table, more and more nervous as she spoke on.

Her heart started overtaking her brain, though, she’d said so much, and couldn’t just stop there. “I appreciate it-- _you,_ so much, Hiiro. Thanks… for you for everything _about_ you… for existing, I guess, haha.” She breathed in, letting in a large gulp of air suddenly, she didn’t realise how little she’d inhaled while getting that all out, it all came out all at once. Her heart was racing, she could practically hear it pounding in her ears, but she staunchly stared over at Hiiro still. All she could hope was that she felt the same… or this would be an awkward dinner.

“...I-I like you a lot, so thank you for being… you.”

Hiiro couldn’t respond for a moment, driven speechless by the smaller woman’s words. It wasn’t like she didn’t feel affection towards Nagisa in return, god, of course she did… she never expected to hear such words from her though. She was happy simply caring for Nagisa, having her over for food and enjoying her company. Hearing she felt this way was… so much, more than she could ever say, for all her way with words. She felt as light as a cloud the longer she stood processing Nagisa’s words… it was only a few seconds in reality, but for her it felt like an eternity as she just thought about the way someone cared about her, so dearly.

“...I, Nagisa,” She couldn’t very well stay still forever, even if forever _was_ just a moment, so she removed her cooking from the heat and walked over to sit at the table with Nagisa. “I’m so happy to hear this, you… you have no idea.” 

She reached and clutched one of Nagisa’s hands in both of her own. They were so soft, yet hardened at the tips from her years of playing guitar. For a moment she said and did nothing, but gently held the other’s hand in her own and felt everything about it, for once getting lost in her own world herself. She really adored Nagisa so dearly.

“Aha… I must apologise, I’m at a loss for words, but… I feel the same… I’m so happy.” Happy was a little understatement, overjoyed would fit better, or maybe even, a little deep down, hopeful. Something about Nagisa liking, nay, _loving_ her, made her feel so hopeful.

Nagisa was unabashedly overjoyed, after a brief moment of amazement at how wonderful it felt to have Hiiro hold her hand again. Yes, she was blushing still but somehow she didn’t care as much, she wasn’t as embarrassed - not when she could see she wasn’t alone in the affliction. The two spent a moment in this position, softly looking at each other, hand in hand. Nagisa would break the silence though.

“Ha, I bet we look a lot like those two right now.” The words slipped out, and she couldn’t help but laugh. Hiiro frowned for a moment, too, but it was clear she was trying to hold back a chuckle as well, and it wasn’t long before she caved and they were both laughing with the other.

“I believe it’s time for dinner, wouldn’t you say?”

“I’d really like that, Hiiro… thanks.”

-s--s--s-

Nagisa kicked back in her chair, grinning to herself. The embarrassment was (mostly) gone but the joy was all still there, filling her every action with a little flair of its own. Ah, but she was feeling a little melancholy. She’d have to head home soon or it really _would_ be too late.

“I should uh… probably head home, huh.” She mumbled a little, god she didn’t want it to end. They talked so much over dinner and she’d loved every moment… but she couldn’t steal her forever. “Thanks though, I… I-I loved it. All of this, you really.”

Hiiro turned her head, she had been at the sink clearing up when Nagisa spoke, and well… she didn’t want to let her go yet, honestly. “Why don’t you stay? The night I mean. It’s already so late dear and… it might be nice.” 

Staying was a nice thought, Nagisa pondered, though not for very long. Her answer was an inevitable yes. “Yeah… yeah! I’d love that actually, your bed always looked more comfortable than mine anyway!!” She beamed. She already felt at home, so a little sleepover? She was over the moon at the offer. “I’m not really tired yet, though. Wanna do something?” She was _almost_ like an excited puppy in the way that she spoke. “Here let me help wash up-!”

Hiiro was amused at the sudden enthusiasm, and found herself unable to look away from the sudden ball of energy that had seemed so tired after dinner a moment ago. It didn’t take too long for the two to clean up, working together like this though, and before long they were sitting on the couch together, watching a movie. Hiiro had her arms delicately wrapped around Nagisa, the other merely clutching her arms and somewhat curled up like her life depended on it.

It didn’t take them long to get comfortable with each other, and in it’s own way that was nice. Both were simply happy to be in the presence of the other, and so close at that.

“Hey, Hiiro?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Wouldn't it be a good time to try the chocolates? Dinner being over and all… I really wanna know what you think.”

The taller woman pondered for a moment, instinctively tightening her grip on the smaller in a protective manner, holding her close as if for dear life. “...Maybe not now. They make me so happy, it would be a shame to ruin that small piece of perfection in my life so quickly. I promise when I try them I’ll tell you everything, ok?”

Nagisa felt her eyes slowly flickering shut, she wasn’t really sure what Hiiro meant by that… but she _did_ promise to try. That was enough. She was so comfortable now anyway, it would be a pity to ruin that. “A’right Hiiro… it’s a… promise…”

“Yes… I promise.”

“...mm… love you…”

“...I love you, too, Nagisa.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AAAAA this is the first fanfic i’ve ever written, i hope i got across what i wanted to clearly enough. i’m not a writer nor have i studied writing/language in years but i hope this is at least a little enjoyable to you nagihiiro (and rondo as a whole) fans out there


End file.
